Becoming Gokudera Hanako
by yokainomiko
Summary: Gokudera Hanako was born Gokudera Hanako and will probably die Gokudera Hanako, but for a while she was Cavalli Hanako, and that counts for something. She's not quite sure what. Fem!Gokudera Fem!59 Pre-series


Title: Becoming Gokudera Hanako  
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)  
Pairing/Character(s): Fem!Gokudera, Male!Bianchi  
Genre: General/Family  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Gokudera Hanako was born Gokudera Hanako and will probably die Gokudera Hanako, but for a while she was Cavalli Hanako, and that counts for something. She's not quite sure what. Fem!Gokudera Fem!59  
Word Count: 1147  
Notes: The world that Francine comes from (Time Traveling for Dummies) originates from here.

* * *

Gokudera Hanako had a strange life and she was completely aware of it.

It started when she was two and that strange man that visited sometimes dragged her away from her kaasan and gave her a new mamma. Hanako remembered asking why and something about testicular cancer and crushed dreams.

But it wasn't bad. Kaasan came by sometimes and gave her piano lessons and Mamma was wonderful. She braided her hair and gave her princess dresses and the most beautiful dolls. The best part was that both were always telling her how much they loved her.

Hanako didn't like that strange man too much. He was cold and strict and always tried to make her call him "Babbo." Once, when he had had too much alcohol, he hit her for calling him, "Ojisan." Mamma stopped him before he could do it again and as she cried in her mother's arms, she promised not to speak Japanese anymore. Hanako didn't forget though. Not the event or the language. She was a child genius after all, taking the same lessons as her older brother Bianchi despite the five year age difference. She also stopped calling her father anything.

When Hanako was six, Kaasan died on her birthday. It was also the first time Bianchi poisoned her with the strangest cookies imaginable. That man wanted her to eat more cookies while playing piano, but it felt _awful_. Mamma protected her though. They agreed to give Hanako poison cooking in small doses to create an immunity to toxins. Bianchi had a lot of fun trying to sneak his special touches into his sister's meals.

When Hanako was eight, she wanted to go to college. Her teachers had nothing else to teach her and watching Bianchi struggle with his lessons just upset her. Everyone said no though. She was a mafia princess, delicate and precious. She was also a secret. A doll meant to sate the lady of the household's desire for a beautiful and obedient daughter.

But Hanako wasn't an idiot. She continued her etiquette lessons, mastered decorative frosting, and planned.

There was this other strange man, Shamal, who showed up once in a while and gave her all of her physicals. She didn't like him very much, but she acknowledged his skill as a physician and an assassin.

Hanako asked him for training. When he refused she started experimenting with biological warfare in as obvious a manner as possible.

He, of course, freaked out and taught her how to use dynamite because it was less dangerous. She learned her lessons well and carefully caused as much destruction as possible.

Mamma was appalled when her dresses became charred and her balcony was filled with pock marks.

In a bit of desperation, she agreed to let Hanako take online college courses and a few in the town as needed to finish her degree if she stopped playing with dynamite.

Hanako agreed to stop playing and started _using_dynamite. As long as she took things seriously there would be no problem. And it was fun not being a doll for once. She was happy.

Too bad it didn't last.

When Hanako was ten, Mamma caught Bianchi making out with a boy in his bedroom. She hushed it up, but not well enough. A month later maids were gossiping and that man found out.

He was livid. Bianchi fought back and when he swore to never marry a woman or sire an heir for the family, he was kicked out. The whole time he never stopped talking about the "power of love" and Hanako wished she had any idea what he meant by that.

That was when Hanako's relatively peaceful life ended. As the only remaining child, her babbo, she had to call him that now, came down on her like a tornado and swept away her old life.

Her studies were lessened, different aspects of mafia life were forced down her throat. Hanako already knew how to be a submissive mafia wife. It was how she always got her way. But now she had to be a leader.

Her dresses were burned and she was forced to wear men's clothing. She became brash, loud, and argumentative. She was trained physically until she couldn't move and received no rest. What little time she had free was spent trying to salvage her college degree.

After a year, she had had enough. Her mamma helped her pack her bags and gave her access to a secret bank account that would support her indefinitely.

With one last "I love you" exchanged Cavalli Hanako ran away from home and became Gokudera Hanako in memory of her kaasan.

She hid out for three months and finished her bachelor's degree in organic chemistry and political science using transfer credits from a university in France.

Now eleven, there wasn't much to do. She considered lab research, but knew no company would take her in at her age. No, the best thing to do would be to join a famiglia. Maybe she could join a weapons/tech sector or something.

Unfortunately, her father planned for such a thing and no one accepted her.

Disheartened but not broken, she became a freelance assassin using a combination of dynamite and properly homebrewed chemicals.

A few times she ran into Bianchi, who was also freelance, but he only ever talked about love and how important it was and how much he adored the Arcobaleno Reborn. This was something else Hanako could not understand.

It was a tolerable existence, but she was always so tired from watching her own back. Hanako wanted to be reckless. She wanted her mamma to brush her hair and dress her up and to not have to think about her future all of the time.

Hanako had struggled with her father's lessons because she was a follower, not a leader. It wasn't that she couldn't lead, but that she didn't like it much. She was much better suited to being a right hand man of the boss than the actual boss.

Not long after she turned fourteen, Reborn of the Vongola Family promised her a permanent place in a famiglia if she fought and defeated the future tenth. She knew it was a scam. But she decided to be impulsive for once and a part of her hoped that she could find someone to take care of her.

When the dynamite in her hands jostled a chemical packet in her pocket, Hanako knew her life was forfeit, but it wasn't. Sawada Tsunayoshi saved her and he smiled so kindly at her. The same warm smile Kaasan had before that man came and the same smile Mamma had when she was proud and worried at the same time.

Hanako started crying. As Tsuna flailed nervously, she swore to give him her life and that she'd be the best damn right hand man ever.

* * *

Author's Note: Little by little, I plan to write oneshots like this for all of Tsuna's gender flipped guardians. The idea of Tsuna being the only guy is the mindset that let me create Francine in the first place and I actually wrote this before I wrote the first chapter of Time Traveling for Dummies.

I'm a bit over halfway done with Hibari's story and I've basically planned out Yamamoto's. If there's a request or idea for other ones, don't hesitate to let me know. I won't bite :D


End file.
